misty
by DevliAsh
Summary: leanlo un poco curis pero padre para los fans del aaml


  
**Torneo acúatico**

Torneo acúatico

  
Han pasado 5 años desde la liga de Jhoto, ahora Ash tiene unos 16 años y Misty 17.  
Viajan los dos solos por que Brock los ha dejado hace un par de semanas.  
No todos sus pokemon siguen con ellos, y han atrapado unos cuantos más cada uno

-Ashhh!!!! despierta!!!  
-Que quieres?  
-Vamos, es tarde, debemos irmos ya  
-Pero Misty, a que viene tanta prisa?  
-Mañana es el torneo de pokemon acuaticos de ciudad Amapola, es que no lo recuerdas?  
-Eh? si claro, pero eso es MAÑANA!! por que diantres no me dejas dormir tranquilo HOY??  
-Pues sencillamente por que debemos ENTRENAR- responde la joven entrenadora en el mismo tono de su compañero- te recuerdo que prometiste ayudarme... ya que no tenemos a nadie más- dijo con un deje de tristeza la chica  
-Claro, Misty tranquila, sé que aún hechas de menos a Brock, parece que todos los que están con nosotros se marchan  
-Si, primero se fue Brock, luego Tod, después Tracey, y cuando parecía que los tres estaríamos juntos se encuentra con esa criadora en ciudad Violeta, bueno, espero que al menos nosotros no nos separemos  
Después de decir esto se arroja a los brazos de su amigo llorando.  
-Tranquila Misty, yo jamás te dejaría ni por una criadora, ni por otra entrenadora ni por nadie, nunca  
Ella le mira a los ojos con lo que Ash se pone inmediatamente rojo.  
-Gracias Ash  
Deja de llorar y simplemente sigue abrazada a él  
-Vamos a entrenar, no es lo que querías? Alegra esa cara, te pones muy fea cuando lloras  
-Ash!!  
-Es broma, jeje, pero estás más bonita sonriendo  
Ese simple comentario provoca un sonrojo por parte de la chica, que asiente con la cabeza y se levanta frotandose los ojos, enrojecidos por el llanto.  
-Adelante Starmie!!  
-Ataca Golduck!!  
-Confunde a ese Golduck con tu ataque rapidez  
-Usa tu psico-rayo Golduck  
Starmie no puede resistir el ataque y cae al suelo, con su centro brillando en rojo  
-Gané!!  
-Felicidades Misty, en cuestión de pokemóns de agua no tengo nada que hacer contra ti  
-Gracias, pero si hubieras usado a Bulbasaur o a Chikorita lo hubiese tenido mucho más díficil, o mismo a Pikachu, pero has usado a Starmie, por que?  
-Es lo justo, para que ambos fueran de agua  
El chico desvía la mirada, quiere cambiar de tema  
-Bueno, que te parece si vamos a tomar algo? Y a ti Pikachu?  
-Pi pikachu  
-Me parece perfecto Ash, vamos  
Al decir esto lo toma de la mano, ambos se sonrojan, pero ninguno se suelta

Llegan a ciudad Amapola, varios carteles anuncian el concurso, y en la cafetería en la que han entrado no se habla de otra cosa  
-Vaya Misty, parece que no lo vas a tener fácil, mira cuanta gente  
-Aún así no creo que me puedan vencer, recuerda que tambien se miden las habilidades de los entrenadores en el agua y no creo que muchos hayan crecido tan en el agua como yo  
Dice Misty a la vez que se rie ligeramente  
-Eso seguro, jeje  
-Claro, oye Ash...  
-Si?  
-Mmm, nada nada  
El joven entrenador se pregunta que le querría decir su compañera, pero decide que es mejor no molestarla con preguntas ahora que están tan de buenas por primera vez en mucho tiempo

Después de comer deciden irse a dormir a una posada después de dejar a sus pokemons en el centro pokemon. Alquilan una habitación doble, pues están tan acostumbrados a dormir en el mismo sitio, que ya no podrían dormir separados.  
-Buenas noches Misty  
-Buenas noches, que descanses Ash  
*No sabes cuanto te quiero Misty* piensa Ash mirandola con dulzura, ella se da cuenta de como la mira. Él desvía la mirada  
*Oh Ash, que tonto eres, por que no dices nada, oh, por que te querré así* piensa la joven entrenadora a la cual parece que no deja indiferente tampoco su compañero.

Ambos se duermen soñando con tener al otro en sus brazos, con poder tocar sus labios...

Ring ring   
Es la alarma del reloj del hotel que anuncia las 8 de la mañana, faltan apenas dos horas para que comience  
el torneo  
Se apresuran y van a recoger sus pokemons  
En cuanto llegan al estadio (en realidad es una enorme piscina ) ven la increíble cantidad de gente que ahí allí, y se quedan bastante impresionados.

-Los participantes se dirijan por aquí- indica una voz  
-Ve, te esperan  
-Si  
La mira un instante y como sin pensarlo le da un beso en la mejilla  
-Suerte  
-Gracias  
Ambos están ligeramente sonrojados  
-Te veré desde las gradas, me pondré en primera fila  
-Entonces te saludaré  
-Me encantará que lo hagas  
-Señorita- dice una chica joven, una de las azafatas del torneo- usted participa?  
-Si, claro  
-Entonces le recomiendo que deje ya las despedidas con su novio y se de prisa, vamos, en total sólo estarán separados como mucho tres horas  
-Claro- dice Misty totalmente sonrojada- me voy, adios Ash  
-Adios- y sin que nadie lo oiga murmura por lo bajo- novia mía, Misty

Todos los participantes están en sus puestos, hay como 20 participantes, todos en bañador y acompañados de un pokemos de agua, su misión consiste en encontrar un "tesoro" que se encuentra bajo el agua, y con la ayuda de los pokemon ir sorteando los obstaculos que hay antes de alcanzarlo.  
-Está preciosa, no crees pikachu?   
Le comenta Ash a su fiel pokemon sin quitar los ojos de Misty que en ese momento le mira y le sonrie tiernamente, lo cual hace que Ash no pueda quitar sus ojos de ella.  
En ese instante ve que hay un chico alto, rubio y de ojos claros que está justo al lado de Misty y que la mira interesado, le ha dicho algo y ella le contesta lo que hace que Ash se muera de los celos.  
-Que crees que le habrá dicho el señor perfecto?  
Le dice totalmente celoso  
-Pi pika  
-Togue togue pic  
-Eso creo que no me sirve de mucha ayuda

La prueba se está desarollando con traquilidad, cuando se escuchan unas voces que anuncian "problemas"  
-Oh no!  
Piensa Ash preocupado de que hagan algo que perjudique la prueba o a Misty  
-Para protejer al mundo de la inundación  
-Para unir a todos los pokemon para una sola organización  
-Para denunciar a los enemigos de nuestra causa y razón  
-Llevar con nosotros a vuestros pokemon hasta el espacio exterior  
-Jessie  
-James  
-Miauuu bien dicho!!  
( Hoy cambiaron un poco el lema )

Y dicho esto se acercaron a coger los pokemon, para eso taparon la piscina con una banda de metal, con tan mala suerte que Misty fue una de las pocas que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y por lo tanto que no se fue.  
-MISTY!!  
Gritó Ash desde el público y se dio prisa en bajar corriendo a enfrentarse a ellos para liberar a Misty  
-Pikachu ataque trueno!!!!  
Dijo el entrenador totalmente furioso, en estas Misty se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero no podía hacer nada, sencillamente por que casi no podía respirar estaba a punto de desmayarse.  
-Golduck, psíquico   
Consiguió murmurar antes de caer desmayada al fondo de la piscina  
Mientras tanto has había mandado a los del Team Rocket a volar de nuevo, en ese momento, por el ataque de Golduck salió volando la banda de metal y la piscina quedo libre.  
Ash buscaba desesperado a Misty pero no era quien de encontrarla, entonces como último recurso se lanzó a la piscina a por ella.  
La vio en el fondo y de un impulso consiguió bajar, la agarró por la cintura y la condujo de nuevo con él a la superficie. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que la chica no respiraba, no había tiempo, sólo había una manera.  
Ash cogió aire en sus pulmones, se acerco lentamente a los labios de la chico, y le dio el aire que había cogido. Volvió a repetir el proceso. Entonces Misty se levantó de repente, tosiendo, y como sin saber donde estaba.  
-Que ha pasado Ash? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba a punto de desmayarme y nada más...  
Como es que ahora estoy aquí?  
Se fijo en las ropas mojadas del muchacho, y entonces comprendió  
-Tú bajaste a salvarme Ash?  
-Si, yo...bueno quiero decir...., yo no podía permitir que nada malo te sucediera Misty  
-Felicidades  
Al oír eso ambos se giraron a la vez, era la chica de antes.  
-Tienes suerte de tener un novio así chica, si no fuera por él estarías muerta. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que estabas en peligro bajo corriendo -explicó la chica- a enfrentarse a esos desconsiderados, y como no volvías a la superficie se lanzó a por ti y después al ver que no reaccionabas el mismo te hizo el boca a boca, se nota que te quiere un montón. En verdad tienes mucha suerte por tenerlo, de verdad.  
Este último comentario hizo enrojecer a Ash, pero en cambio Misty sonrio  
-Si, tengo muchísima suerte de tener un novio tan encantador  
Después de decir esto se acercó a Ash y lo besó tiernamente en los labios delante de todo el estadio que empezó a vitorearlos.  
-Vaya, así que este es el chico del que me hablaste , no?  
Preguntó el chico rubio de antes, cuando pararon de besarse  
-Si, Willian te presento a Ash... mi novio  
Al decir esto último sus mejillas se sonrojaron, miro a Ash y lo vio sonreír de pura felicidad, y entonces se traquilizó un poco.  
-Ash este es Willian, un amigo de ciudad Celeste  
-En cuanto la volví a ver la reconocí, tan preciosa como ciempre, pero por desgracia me dijo que ya tenía novio, "el mejor entrenador que hay" según sus palabras, jaja, en realidad no sé si eres el mejor entrenador, pero lo que si sé es que Misty se merece un chico como tú, me alegro por ella, y por ti tambien, claro, jeje  
-Gracias  
Dijo Ash, pero no evitar a Misty y recordar lo que había dicho Willian, ella había dicho que era su chica antes de que él fuera salvarla, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa, que ella estaba enamorada de él, tanto como él de ella.  
-Misty...  
-Si Ash?  
-Te amo  
Dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre ella y la besaba tiernamente en la boca.  
-Y yo a ti Ash, y yo a ti

Una vez hubieron salido de la ciudad caminaban tranquilamente por las afueras, cogidos de la mano  
Misty se paro de repente  
-Ash...  
-Si mi amor?  
-Te hubieras atrevido a declararte si no hubiera pasado esto?  
-La verdad es que si, por que ya no podía más, no podía aguantarme de los celos que me entraban cada vez que un chico guapo te hablaba y yo no me podía interponer, pero a la vez tenía mucho miedo de perderte  
No tienes idea de cuanto te amo Misty, mi princesa  
-Ohh Ash y yo a ti te adoro, prometeme una cosa  
-Que?  
-Que jamás nos separaremos  
-No te lo tengo que prometer  
Misty lo miro con cara confundida  
-Por que Misty, si tú alguna vez de vas de mi lado, yo no lo soportaría, mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido  
Te amo demasiado para poder vivir sin ti  
Como única respuesta la chica apretó su boca contra la de él, le abrazó, y después le dijo al oído  
-Nunca, me has oído? Nunca te voy a dejar ir de mi lado, jamás me separeré de ti, por que te amo  
-Misty...  
Después de decir esto, el cogió suavemente la cintura de la chica, la acercó a el y volvieron a besarse, después de todo era lo único que deseaban en ese momento, besarse.  
Ambos estarían juntos siempre, lo sabían, ahora lo sabían, y cuando crecieran siemrpe recordarían este día, y estes besos.  


  



End file.
